


The Flames Rise Higher

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Lust, M/M, Obsession, Origin Story, Seduction, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, The Seduction of Mairon, fire imagery, i tried to write like tolkien here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: “No longer will your desires be blackened as ash and the soot of the ground, they will rise higher than all the mountain tops of Arda. And they willneverstop burning.”
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Flames Rise Higher

#### The Seduction Of Mairon 

_Author Unknown. Dated To The End Of The Second Age_

It twas in the beginning of days that Melkor laid his eyes upon the Maiar for they unlike their Valar masters were easily tempted with promises of riches and power. Many did Melkor recruit but there existed one that did enchant Melkor in the same manner he worked his wickedness. He was Mairon of Aulë, and he was said to be the most beautiful of all Maiar for Aulë had sculpted him to be his most perfect work as Eru had for Melkor. But beauty that is flaunted is sure to be corrupted, and as Melkor took sight of the fair Maia, an indescribable _wanting_ filled every vapor that spun his body together. He had hair like fire, eyes of gold, a physical form so godlike that Melkor’s bodily raiment felt the heat of lust stir within him for the first time in his existence. This urge was foreign to the rest of the Valar and only known to the beasts that dwelled on Arda for the Children of Ilúvantar had not yet emerged. The obsession tormented Melkor for Mairon was in his sight and reach, and with every time his hair flowed behind him as Mairon stroke against the anvil, every crafty word he spoke, the sweat that glistened on his skin, and the mirth unrestrained that shone in his eyes, the flames rose higher within Melkor. So intense they were that they could not be quelled, and so it came to pass that he decided that he would bed the Maia, take him lover, and mold him into greatness. 

So Melkor took on shadow and snuck into the depths of Aulë’s forge where Mairon did toil. And there amongst the smoke that rose from the fires he lay in wait. But for all his shifting, his icy nature did seep through which made Mairon stop his work and raise his head.

“Who goes there?” He called.

The chill in the air only grew and the molten lava that churned below gave a hiss. Steam rose, the lava bubbled but Mairon stood his ground and shouted.

“Show thyself!”

The steam parted and Melkor in all his splendor arose. Curiosity, awe, and a strange longing filled the Maia. The hammer which he gripped fell to the floor, and his gaze widened as Melkor spoke: 

“So it is now that we meet at last, Mairon, striker of flames.” 

He stepped out of the forge’s pool. Lava ran, burning hot, and down in streaks across his body, but Melkor being Vala, felt it only as droplets of water coursing down to the ground.

“How long thou hast been here? Watching me as smoke and shadow?” Mairon asked.

Melkor gave a laugh that was foul to the ears. 

“Clever one art thou but thou couldst be cleverer and rise higher than the flames of this forge.”

Self sure and filled with arrogant pride, Mairon answered:

“I am a clever one and you doth flatter me. But what makes thee think that I desire more than my means?”

Melkor drew in and lifted Mairon’s chin with a finger.

“Because I hath watched you, longing, heard your cries and curses against Aulë and know the strains that our fathers hath chained us to.”

Melkor’s hand moved up to cup Mairon’s face.

“But I hath broke free of my father’s chain, and I can do the same for thee and kindle the flames of a new life; one not bound by servitude to a stubborn, unyielding master.”

A caress of a the cheek and Melkor’s hand pressed through Mairon’s hair. His lips curled against his ears and he whispered.

_“Imagine it._ ”

Though Melkor’s touch was as cold as ice, Mairon’s senses perceived _fire._ Thus so did the sweat pour more, his legs bow with every shiver. Swoon as the flit of Melkor’s honeyed words _throb_ in his eardrums. So carnal was his reaction that it _hurt_ to endure as Melkor’s sway grazed against him, and the feel of his hands on him hardened.

“No longer will your desires be blackened as ash and the soot of the ground, they will rise higher than all the mountain tops of Arda. And they will _never_ stop burning.”

And so did Melkor withdraw and gaze down with satisfaction at how Mairon trembled before him. And enticed did the Maia, flushed and breathless, reach out to grab him.

“Show me Great One, teach me your ways, fuel my flames and I will do as doth desires!”

And Melkor pulled him in close that their bodies touched. 

“Swear to me thy fealty in flesh and spirit. Let me _feel_ your fire.”

Hungrily did Melkor kiss him and just as hungrily did Mairon kiss him back. The flames rose higher, and with steam all around them they fell to the forge’s floor. With raiments cast aside, and no shame in their acts, they gave into the pleasures of the flesh and were bonded as one. 

Since that day, Mairon’s flames blazed. He followed Melkor, hellbent, down evil’s path and even after Melkor was defeated, not once did he sway. For his devotion grew over the eons, and it was said that at Armenelos one could find him kneeling in front of Morgoth’s statue, amidst the smoke rising from the pyres, lamenting over the loss of his fire.


End file.
